Christmas surprises
by Pawperson101
Summary: Join the paw patrol, Lexi and Austin for their first Christmas together as a family. The girls (and Rocky) are way more prepared than the rest of the boys. When they leave their organisation till Christmas Eve, will they manage to find the perfect gifts for their partners?
1. And so it begins

*Marshall's POV*

"We're are you guys going?" Austin asked, looking at the group of five that were at the elevator door. Lexi, Rocky, Zaidy, Everest and Skye all turned to face us.

"We're meeting Katie and starting Christmas shopping." Lexi said.

"But you should chill, it's your day off." Chase said to the blonde girl.

"And it's only just turned November." I said.

"Yeah, bonfire night was last night. You've got plenty of time to get stuff." Rubble yawned.

"I'm suwe that aftew the last fire work, something in theiw bwain clicks, sending them into Chwistmas mode." Zuma said, making us all laugh.

"I think you're right," Ryder laughed. "When we got back all I did was ask Lexi for food and she snapped saying she had so much to do because Christmas was coming."

"The girls mood swings are worse when they're Christmas planning than when they're in heat." I snorted, only to have a frisbee collide with my face.

"We're still here you know." Everest laughed.

"Come on you guys. We all know that were the best at getting gifts so may as well start now. Be good for your father Blue!" Skye smiled as they headed into the elevator, leaving the lookout.

We were quiet for a minute.

"Do you think they're right? Should we start now?" Chase asked. We all thought before saying. "Nahh." We all lay back on our beanbags and watched tv for the whole day while the girls (and Rocky) were out doing their Christmas stuff.


	2. When?

*Rocky's POV*

Me and the girls had been Christmas shopping and I couldn't wait to see Zuma's face when he saw what I'd got him! To be honest I actually get on ok when I'm with the girls. Don't get me wrong the boys are great and we have loads of fun but...I dunno I guess the girls are just more chilled and sometimes I need that. We were strolling back to the lookout with bags full of presents, fabrics and decorations. All of us were smiling like pixies despite the reindeer antlers that we were wearing (Lexi's idea). After putting our stuff away, hiding it well away, we walked to the TV room where we saw all the other boys sound asleep on their respective beanbags. Lexi laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How long before they start?" Skye asked.

"Hmm. Two weeks maybe?" Everest thought.

"We should be lucky! I bet they'll leave it till Christmas Eve." Lexi said.

"They're not gonna procrastinate that long are they?" I tilted my head. We looked at all of them and listened to the snores.

"Ok Christmas Eve it is." We laughed.

⏱a few hours later ⏱

Austin woke up and walked over to me. We got on ok I guess. He made Lexi happy and that's what matters. It's just...little things like when they hug, she has a certain smile. That's the same smile that she used to give when I gave her hugs as a pup. I guess I feel like he's taking her away from me. Me and Lexi's boyfriend have never seen eye to eye but I kinda tolerate him.

"Rocky?" He stood over me, blocking the winter sun.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you about Lexi's Christmas present? I want your advice seeing as you know her best."

"Um sure."

"Not here. Inside maybe?"

I nodded and followed the boy inside. Why would he possibly want my advice?


	3. Stressed out

*Zuma's POV*

What the tail am I gonna get Rocky for Christmas?! I try to think of things he likes; recycling? No, I can't just but him stuff to recycle, that would be kinda insulting. He can't swim - float vest? No he _hates_ water. Ugh! Why is this so hard!?

I decide to go to mine and Rocky's room to cool off. All the other guys are trying to figure out what to get the girls and them asking for my help is not doing me good. I sniff the air as I walk down the hall. Cinnamon. Lexi's making Christmas cookies already? I hope Rubble doesn't eat them all! I push the bedroom door open and see my favourite mixed breed laying on our bed reading. He hadn't noticed me enter yet so I carefully jumped on the soft mattress and padded over to him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha weading?" I ask.

"Geez Zum you scared me!" He gasped, closing his book. He looked tired.

"Awe you ok?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Yeah just stressed about Christmas. I'm helping the girls decorate, sorting out presents and Austin wants my opinion on his for Lexi. It's just...ugh!" He groaned. I rolled my eyes, he can be really over dramatic sometimes - gets it from Lexi herself.

"You wanna take a walk?" I offer.

"Nah I think I just need to unwind. Plus my back is killing me." He stretched out on his belly. I placed my paws on his back and rubbed the tense areas. Being with Rocky made me know exactly where his back usually hurt, what chills him out that kind of stuff. He sighed happily as I pressed my paws over his back.

"Feel bettew?"

"Uh Huh." He nodded, closing his eyes. I smirked to myself and moved my paws over his lower back and leaned over to kiss my mate's neck. He tensed up at first but relaxed despite still wandering what I was doing.

"Zuma. You can stop now my back feels fine."

"Aw. This was just getting fun." I pouted.

"Massaging my back?" Geez he was creative but could be really dense sometimes. I rolled my eyes and moved my paws further down his body.

"I was thinking you might want anothew way to unwind..." I looked at him innocently. He still looked confused but then seemed to get the picture. He smiled at me and hoped off the bed, walking to the door.

"Hey. Whewe awe you going?" I watch him.

"Locking the door.' He stated as he pushed the door firmly closed and locked it. He walked back over to me, a slight sway in his hips. You can tell he's been hanging out with the girls. I smile as he pulls me towards him and kissed my neck, making me whimper in bliss. There was a click as he undid my collar as well as his own, pushing them to the floor.

"No interruptions." I note, smirking. He nods and pushes his lips onto mine, causing me to fall to my back. He forces his tongue into my mouth and pushes his body onto mine. After a few minutes, I'm a moaning, shivering wreck.

"Enough with the build up alweady!' I moan as he kisses along my neck again.

"Ok Zuma." He chuckles before violently kissing me again. Ugh! He knows I hate being teased. This is gonna be a long night...


	4. Decorations

*Skye's POV*

Me, Rocky, Everest, Lexi and Katie were decorating the lookout. We had hung up tinsel everywhere. There was a wreath on the main door and we were now finishing off the tree. Lexi was at the top of the ladder which Ev was trying to hold still. Katie dashed to the kitchen to grab some freshly baked cookies. Now that it's early December, we have no guilt whatsoever about being Christmassy. While Katie was out in the kitchen, the boys came back. Ryder headed to help Katie out. Lexi smiled as she watched him go.

"That reminds me, I need to get mistletoe." She said to no one in particular. I hung one last red ornament on a low branch of the tree and looked up at Lexi.

"Done down here Lex." I smiled.

"Ok just have to add the star..." she leaned over, causing the ladder to wobble. The girl steadied herself and tried again. Unfortunately, some tinsel strands fell on Everest's nose and she sneezed. The movement caused the ladder to shake and Lexi to fall onto the tree which was now laying down on the floor. Me, Rocky and Everest popped our heads out from underneath and Lexi sat up.

"Oh fuck me!" We groaned. It had taken us ages to set this up.

Zuma, Marshall, Chase and Austin looked our way, their eyes almost hopeful. We rolled our eyes at them and yelled in sync.

"Not an invitation!" They lowered their heads in defeat, making us laugh.

"Wanna help again?" Lexi asked Austin. He pulled her up off the floor and pulled the tinsel strands out of her hair,

"Sure." He laughed, pulling her in for a hug.

"Marsh, wanna go for a walk?" Everest asked, looking out at the snow. She still wasn't keen about going out alone and her and Marshall often took a walk together trying to boost the husky's confidence again.

"Yeah sounds good." They ran towards the door and Lexi called after them.

"Wrap up warm!"

"Is Blue asleep?" I asked

"No he's outside playing with Rubble and Zaidy." Rocky said, shaking glitter from his fur.

I looked at Chase and he gave me the same disapproving look back. We walked to our room and sure enough, Blue's hat and scarf were laying clear as day next to his bed.

As my paws hit the snow, I immediately felt goosebumps all over me. I huddled next to Chase for warmth.

"Blue!" We called to the pup, building a snowpup with the pug and bulldog. He ran over happily but soon slowed down upon seeing out unimpressed faces.

"When we say to wrap up warm," I started.

"We mean it." Chase said sternly. As much as we played and had fun with our pup, we were still firm with rules and stuff.

"Sorry Mama." He whimpered. I walked a few steps and helped him put on his hat and scarf. We both pulled him into a group hug and I gave him a lick on the cheek.

"We just don't want you to get sick ok bud?" Chase said.

"Yes dad." He smiled. "Can I go play with Auntie Zaidy and Uncle Rubble again now?"

"Sure." We watched him run back and have fun with the youngest of his Aunties and uncles and smiled at the sight.

"What shall we do now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Should we help Lexi with the tree again?" Chase laughed.

"Yeah good idea. It's _freezing_ out here. I can't feel my paws!"

"Come on." He smiled, pulling me onto his back and carrying me inside. I snuggled into the German Shepherd's fur, his long winter coat had grown in now.

"I love you Chase."

"I love you too Skye."


	5. Help!

*Chase's POV*

I ran into Lexi's studio in a panic. There was only three weeks till Christmas and I still hadn't got Skye anything, I had an idea but it didn't seem enough. Lexi looked up from her desk where she was on the phone, organising and order of materials. I looked around at the walls where there were large canvases of Zaidy, Everest and Skye modelling some of Lexi's many designs. My eyes immediately fell upon my favourite photo of Skye. It wasn't anything special, just her in a pastel pink dress laying down on the bright green grass next to some red roses. Her eye colour really popped in that picture and Lexi really managed to capture most of her beauty. No matter what anyone said, she would always be the most beautiful pup in the world to me. I didn't realise that I'd gone off into a daydream until Lexi was calling my name.

"Chase. Chase? Chase!"

"Huh What? Oh hi Lexi!" I snapped my head towards her, tearing my eyes away from my mate.

"What can I help you with buddy?" She said, walking to the door and turning the open sign around so it read 'closed'.

"Help. Skye's present. No idea. Need your help. Now!" I panicked. Lucky for me, she got the picture.

"I've gotcha covered," she smiled. "Follow me." She lead me out to the back room where she kept her works in progress, designs and any extra things. She showed me her idea.

"Lexi that is perfect! Thank you so much you're a lifesaver!" I jumped on her, licking her cheek.

"It's no problem Chase, I just have to finish it off then you can help me wrap it up. Come on let's get back." She smiled. We walked out of the door and made our way back to the lookout, my mind now at some rest.

When we got back, Ryder was pacing anxiously back and forth. He looked stressed.

"You ok Couz?" Lexi asked.

"No not really." He sat down heavily on the sofa.

"Did you ask her yet?" She smirked, putting her bag down and hanging up her coat. He gave Lexi a glare over his shoulder.

"I tried!"

"And?"

"Chickened out..." Lexi sniggered at the boy's expense. "Why am I so bad at this?!"

Lexi sat next to Ryder on the sofa.

"Your not bad at this, you just lack confidence."

"Well yeah - I'm a social outcast and Katie's the queen bee! Plus even if anything were to happen between us, I keep thinking the sooner it starts, the sooner it's over." He sighed, resting his head in his hands. Lexi shook her head and walked to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"That's where you're wrong." She said. Ryder turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Huh?" He followed her like Rubble followed him for food. "What do you mean? Come on Lex no one stays in one relationship for their life!"

"How old do you think your parents were when they started dating?" She asked, leaning back against the counter. The boy shrugged. "Try seven years old." She poured hot water into her mug and stirred her hot chocolate. Both me and Ryder looked surprised.

"Trust me Couz, it'll all work out. You'll see." She sipped her drink but swallowed quickly, poking out her tongue. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" She wined. Me and Ryder laughed at her while she shot us daggers.

Christmas is gonna be awesome!


	6. Walk

*Everest's POV*

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Marshall asked me for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes Marsh, I'll be ok." I tried to reassure him. "I'll be an hour tops and you can call me if you're worried." I gave him a peck on the cheek and made my way out into the snow, now confident enough to go out on my own.

"Hi Auntie Everest!" Blue came bounding over wrapped up in his hat and scarf. He never came outside without them since Chase and Skye told him off the last time.

"Hi Bluey." I smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

"Can I come? Please!" I giggled at him as he gave me those signature puppy eyes. How could I say no?

"Ok." I sighed. I called Chase on my pup tag so he knew where Blue was and we stared walking towards the snow covered hill in the distance.

"Auntie Everest. Can I ask you a question?" The pit bull pup broke the silence.

"Sure honey."

"Well, you know when we lived at Lexi's old house I asked Mama why pups were pulled away from me?"

 _Oh_ _no!_ _Anything_ _but_ _this!_

"Yeah..." I Said, a little cautious.

"Why did they? Mama never answered me." He sounded sad. He never got the chance to play with other pups his age because people pulled them away after seeing Blue's breed. He's gonna find out at some point.

"Well. People think that because you're a pit bull, you're dangerous." I Said slowly.

"But why? I'm not a bad pup. Mama and dad told me so." He protested.

"And they're right. You're a very good pup but that's just how some people think. Your breed used to be trained to do bad things and people assume that is what all dogs of that breed do."

"But...I won't." He whimpered. "I just want to play with other pups."

"You can. You just have to show people how much of a good pup you are."

"But how?" I wasn't too sure myself.

"We'll think of something." I smiled down at him. "I promise."

When we reached the top of the hill, I saw a familiar grey pup sat next to a smooth rock. I gave a small smile at him. He often came here to sit and think or to talk to her. They only knew each other for a few weeks but family is family.

"Hi Rocky." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hi." He replied.

"Talking to her?"

"Yeah." I looked at the rock which had Aiyana's name painted on it. We didn't talk about her or her funeral much. It was a hard day for us all.

"You know what I find funny?" He asked

"Hmm?"

"She told me that her crystal gave her and Lexi strength, yet Lexi and now I, never get stronger." He chuckled weakly.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't Everest. Look at me, not an ounce of muscle." I giggled at the mix's confusion.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally and intellectually, this," I pointed to the crystal on his collar. "Has made you stronger."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

"Thanks Ev." He hugged me. I felt a small pup shaped object squeeze its way between us. We looked down to see Blue shivering in the cold.

"What?" He looked up at us. "It's cold out here." Me and Rocky laughed. I heard my pup tag beep and Marshall's voice came through clear as day.

"Ev where are you?"

"I'm at Aiyana's spot with Rocky and Blue. We're on our way back now."

"Ok babe see you soon." He chirped. I pulled Blue up onto my back so he wouldn't have to walk the whole way to the lookout.

"You know what?" I asked Rocky.

"What?"

"Lexi and Aiyana never once mentioned _how_ they got their crystals."

"I know. I'm not even sure Lexi knows - Aiyana just gave her one some day. Maybe it's just one of life's mysteries?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

We soon returned to the lookout and had an evening full of fun, games and laughter. Just the way I like it.


	7. Wrapping

*Rubble's POV*

Lexi and the other girls were singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs when I walked into the room.

"Hey Rubble. You ok?" Lexi asked when she saw me.

"Yeah I was just wandering if you could help me wrap this up?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um..." I anxiously glanced at Zaidy who was stood by Lexi's feet. "It's a secret!"

Lexi nodded and said she'd help me after she was done baking more cookies. I loved her Christmas cookies! They were amazing.

"Rocky! I need your help a sec!" Austin yelled from the hall. He was holding a small red bag in his hand and looked really tense.

"Coming!" Rocky hopped down from the sofa and went to help the boy with, what I'm guessing was Lexi's present.

"I'm so glad they're getting on better." Lexi sighed. It was true, Rocky and Austin more or less tolerated each other but now that he was helping the boy, Rocky and Austin has got a bit closer. Maybe to the point of calling each other friends. Okay, maybe not, the only thing Rocky called Austin other than his name, was an idiot.

Later that night, while the others started a movie, Lexi helped me wrap up my gift for Zaidy.

"There." I smiled, pressing a silver bow onto the purple wrapping paper that was neatly covering the gift. "You think she'll like it?"

"Rubble she'll love it." Lexi assured, scratching behind the ear. "Come on, we've only missed the first few minutes of the movie." We ran to the living room and Lexi dived onto the sofa, landing on her boyfriend. They both laughed at her childish nature and got comfortable. Chase, Skye and Blue were cuddled together on a pillow. Marshall and Everest were embraced on the rug by the fire, Marshall was chewing the husky's ear as she cooed onto his chest. Zuma and Rocky joined Lexi and Austin on the sofa, the mixed breed lay on the girls lap and Zuma curled up next to him. Even Ryder and Katie were sat together, cross legged with blankets wrapped around them and mugs of hot chocolate on their hands. So that left Zaidy. She was laying on a pillow by herself watching the film intently. She looked over at me and patted the space next to her, inviting me to sit. I happily joined her and watched the rest of the film. For once, I wasn't entirely focused on the TV screen.


	8. Santa baby

*Lexi's POV*

It was Christmas in two weeks! Me, Austin, Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Marshall and Everest were messing around in the evening, making the most of the others being out and Blue being in bed. We were singing Christmas songs as loud as we could. As 'all I want for Christmas is you' faded out, 'Santa baby' started playing.

"Nope I'm out!" I laughed.

"Me too." Said Skye.

"Should I change the song?" I asked.

"Well seeing as no one will sing it yeah." We knew that the song has plenty of innuendo and we couldn't sing it without laughing. Just before I was about to change the song, of all pups, Everest started singing and stalking towards Marshall who slowly turned the same colour as his uniform.

Me and the others watched with a smile of amusement and shock as Everest carried on singing and leading her mate along. At the end of the song, Everest whispered something in the Dalmatian's ear, smirking. The dally looked shocked then smiled and eagerly followed his mate as they ran down the hall to their room, yelling a goodnight over their shoulders. The rest of us exchanged looks of mixed emotions, mostly shock and amusement again.

"Well she's got over her fear." Skye commented.

"Thank Christ she's not in heat!"

"Merry Christmas to Marshall." Chase laughed, earning a glare from the cockapoo.

"What was that?" She challenged. Chase replayed what he'd said and he mentally cringed.

"Not like that! I mean, well he loves Everest and they're, but I wouldn't, not with Everest, not that she's not pretty it's just..." he stuttered, making us laugh.

"I'll dig your grave for you Chase." I giggled.

"It's fine I was just teasing you." Skye smirked giving him a kiss. Rocky pretended to gag at the sight.

"Oh gwow up babe." Zuma rolled his eyes and started making out with the mixed breed. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable seeing four of the pups having a make out contest and two of the others going far if you catch my drift. I didn't normally care but me and Austin standing there, not knowing where to look was quite awkward.

"Guys at least stand under the mistletoe!" My boyfriend laughed. The two pairs pulled apart and blushed.

"Sorry." They said, making us laugh.


	9. Facing fears

Sexual content in this chapter - feel free to skip ?

*Marshall's POV*

"Ev are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked her as she pulled me up onto our bed.

"Of course I do." She licked my cheek. I wanted her to be sure that she was ready again after the Diablo thing. I never thought about it much but I knew of my mate's fear after the incident.

"Positive?" I checked as she pulled me down.

"Positive." She stopped me asking again by kissing me forcefully. She lay on her stomach and moved her tail, still keeping our lips together. I crawled my way on top of her and wrapped my forelegs around her, my lips exploring her neck as she quietly moaned. I carried on for a few minutes just kissing her neck.

"Marshall enough build up I want you now!" She moaned.

"Okay..." I murmured into her fur. I slowly pushed into her, making sure that she was ok the whole time. Everest started ok but then tensed up and began to panic. I immediately stopped and pulled her against me in a tight hug, letting her cry on me.

"Shhh c'mon Ev. It's ok. We don't have to." I stroked her back desperately trying to calm her down.

"I'm s-sorry." She sniffed. "I thought I was r-ready b-but I keep seeing h-h-him!"

"Hey hey hey. Don't apologise it's all ok. I'm here he can't get you." I soothed, tears forming in my own eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry Marshy but I don't know if I can love you the way you love me anymore..." she cried. "I want to I really do but I don't know if I'll ever forget it." I stroked her cheek and pulled her into a more firm hug.

"You will one day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day Ev. I believe you will. And even if you can't do it again, I'll still love you just as much as I do now."

"But I want it to be today Marsh. I need it to be soon."

"Ev..." I started.

"Please can we try again?" She pleaded.

"Ev I don't know."

"Please." She begged. It looked like I couldn't convince her to see things my way.

"Ok once more but if you freak out we'll wait until you're properly ready, clear?"

"Crystal." She smiled. I kissed her again as she lay back as she was before but as I was stood over her, when she moved her tail, it brushed against me, making my legs weak and my throat give out a low moan. My forelegs wrapped around her and pulled myself onto her back. My muzzle was next to her ear. As I started to push into her again, I noticed her breathing rate increase.

"I love you Everest." I whispered into her ear, making her relax and forget about the Doberman that traumatised her.

"I love you so much." I repeated, moving my hips again, making the husky moan.

"I love you too Marshy." She panted. As I moved in and out of her, Everest's moans grew louder as my pace picked up. With each movement, she let go of her fear more and more.

"Oh my god Marsh! Harder!" She moaned.

"Ev. I don't think I can go much harder." I groaned. "I'm...I'm close."

She bucked her hips back to meet my thrusts, making us both moan.

"Ohh Ev do that again."

"Hmm I don't know..." she teased.

"Please." I begged, breathless.

She giggled and bucked her hips back again, bringing me closer to my release. After only a few more movements, Everest used all the strength she had and pushed really hard against me, pushing us both over the edge.

We panted heavily as we fell on our sides, me still inside Everest.

"I almost forgot how good you are." She gasped.

"Thanks I guess." I laughed out of breath. "Feel better now?

"Yes." She yawned. Within minutes, we were asleep, smiled I both our muzzles. She had done it - conquered her fear. I had my confident mate back and I couldn't wish for more.

 _Merry Christmas to me._


	10. Mistletoe

*Ryder's POV*

I woke up and headed to Lexi and Austin's room to wake my cousin up as I was in need of some serious help. Specifically, girl trouble.

I knocked on the door but only heard the couple snoring.

I opened the door and saw them asleep under the covers, Lexi's head resting on her boyfriend's chest and his arm around her.

"Lexi!" I hissed. Her eyes slowly opened as she moved out of Austin's embrace.

"Morning. What's up?" She asked in a normal volume.

"How do you not wake him up?"

"Deep sleeper. Come on don't avoid the question." She folded her arms. I sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's Katie."

"I knew it! Go on."

"I really want to ask her out but the more I plan the harder it is to do. I mean, she probably doesn't even like me."

Lexi wore an amused smile.

"It's not funny!"

"No I know it's not. I just have a plan."

"What is it?" I asked. She winked and tapped the side of her nose. I huffed and folded my arms in defeat, making Lexi laugh. I glared at her.

"Sorry it's just you haven't done that since you were seven!" She laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well it's been five years."

"Yeah yeah alright." I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Geez better get him up." She looked at Austin.

"Austin!" Nothing. "There's a fire!" Still nothing. She rolled her eyes and went to her last resort. "Last orders at the bar please!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" The boy was startled awake. Me and Lexi both laughed, making her fall off the bed and hit the floor.

We were stood in the kitchen, each of us with a drink in our hands. Austin was deep in thought and clearly stressed.

"What's wrong babe?" Lexi asked him.

"Well you know how I work with SEN kids at the school. There's one that I'm trying to help read but she won't read to me. It's like she expects me to constantly correct her and tell her off is she gets it wrong."

"So it's like she wants someone who can't correct her because they don't know much better than her?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm..." Lexi thought for a moment and snapped her fingers as she game up with an idea.

"What is it?" We asked.

"Well-" She was abruptly cut off by the doorbell.

"Ryder can you get that?" She smirked.

"Um sure." I replied, confused. I headed to the door and opened it to see none other than Katie.

"Hi Ryder." She smiled.

"Uh h-hi Katie." We awkwardly stood where we were, not knowing what to say. Katie glanced up and smiled. She looked back at me and leaned closer, kissing me softly. It took me a few seconds to realise what was happening before I guesses that I should probably, as Lexi would say, stop standing there like a lemon. I kissed back and she wrapped her arms around me. When we pulled apart, we smiled at each other before confusion took over me.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Katie rolled her eyes "Two reasons. One." She pointed to the door where Lexi had hung mistletoe. So that was her plan.

"And two?"

"I think you can figure it out." She smiled, walking in the door and intertwining our fingers. As we walked back up the stairs to the living room where everyone else was, she kissed my cheek again, making me turn the same colour as Lexi's Santa hat.

One things for sure; even though it's two weeks away, best Christmas ever.


	11. Good pup

*Skye's POV*

"You're sure this'll help with people's opinions on him?" Chase asked me once again.

"Yes. And Lexi thinks so too." I assured him. We walked with Blue to the Adventure Bay primary school where Lexi was waiting at the gate. Upon seeing her, Blue sprinted towards her with excitement. Chase lunged forward and grabbed his burgundy collar as he was about to run into the road. I breathed a sigh of relief. The pit bull sat down and avoided his father's stern gaze. We waited for the road to be clear and then walked across to meet the smiling teen that awaited us.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Blue smiled. We walked to the SEN building where Austin worked. Lexi led us to a room with a glass door. Inside was a small girl who looked around five years old, she was holding a book and Austin was sat next to her trying to encourage her to read but she shook her head. Lexi knocked on the door and Austin looked up and smiled, beckoning us in. We followed the girl and sat next to the door, across the room from them.

"Keeli, this is my girlfriend Lexi." Austin said to the girl. She looked up and smiled at Lexi.

"Hello."

"Hi Keeli. Austin told me that you were having some trouble reading." The small girl nodded "I have someone with me who would like to hear you read." She motioned for Blue to come over. The grey pup looked at us and we nodded, sending him to the other side of the room. "This is Blue." Lexi introduced. Me and Chase slipped out of the room and watched through the glass as Blue sat on Keeli's lap and she slowly began to read out loud. Lexi stood up and walked to us, waiting outside the door.

"That's amazing! She wouldn't read before that?" Chase whispered.

"No. I think it helps that Blue, being young himself, won't correct her." She pulled out her phone and took a quick picture. The German shepherd gave her a stern look. "Me and Austin spoke to her mother, calm down." She said. We sat on the floor and Lexi opened Facebook and went to our page. She uploaded the picture and typed;

For those saying that Blue is dangerous and that he should be put down, have a look at him now. This is him with a wonderful little girl called Keeli who wouldn't read out loud to anyone. After meeting Blue, she felt comfortable enough to read out loud to him. If he was a dangerous dog, he wouldn't let her do this. As many people say and it looks like I'm having to again, a dogs temperament is all to do with it's upbringing. Skye and Chase have raised this amazing little pup so well and I couldn't be more proud of them. So before you pull other pups away from a 'dangerous' dog, think - have they actually done something to prove they're dangerous or is it just their breed?

As me and Chase read over her shoulder, we both cried. I really hope that this does change peoples opinions on our pup, just for his sake.


	12. Christmas Eve

*Zuma's POV*

It was about 6 pm when me and Rocky walked into the living room after having a shower in the wake of our 'nap'. I had only managed to persuade the mix to have a shower by promising to have one with him. We both sat on the sofa with everyone else, none of them asking any questions. Thank god!

"Lexi can you read us a story tonight?" Skye asked. Despite all of us being a little older than Rubble, Zaidy and Blue, we still loved stories.

"Ok but not the night before Christmas. I know that book cover to cover." She said. "I'll find one."

The girls all headed to Lexi's room to find a book and plan out their outfits for tomorrow, all the guys got excited and started taking about what they got the girls.

"So what did you get Ev? Apart from her main present." Chase asked the Dalmatian.

"Just a DVD." Marshall shrugged.

"From her wish list?" Rocky asked. Marshall nodded. Our eyes widened in shock (bar Ryder, Rubble and Blue)

"What?" Marshall asked, looking at us.

"Ryder, you and the others go outside a minute or help the girls find a book." Austin said. The three exchanged a confused look but obliged. As soon as the door shut, we all turned back to the Dalmatian.

"She only put one film on her wish list." Chase said.

"Yeah I know it was-"

"La la la I know alweady!" I covered my ears.

"Marsh do you realise that film is all about..." Austin waved his hand in a 'you know' fashion.

"About...?" He queried. We rolled our eyes and Chase whispered into his friends ear. Marshall's blue eyes widened and he blushed at realising where he'd heard the name of the film before.

"Oh..."

We all laughed at the poor pups face.

"Well She is definitely over her fear now!"

"Damn Ev wants to get hew ass pounded!"

"Too far Zuma." Rock smacked me over the head. I screwed my nose up at him and he stuck his tongue out in return.

"It used to hurt when Rocky hit you on the head." Marshall said.

"Eh. I'm used to him slapping me by now." I shrugged.

"Zuma!" Rocky blushed.

"Eew! T M I!" The others gagged.

"Oh come on! Chase, Mawshall: you talk about it and I have to tolewate it so you can too."

The girls and three boys walked back into the room, oblivious to our previous conversation.

"Found one." Lexi waved an antique book under our noses and we all settled down for a story. Lexi sat cross legged on the sofa org Rocky and me laying in her lap.

"Ok. Stave one, Marley's Ghost..." she began reading. I snuggled up to my mate and wrapped my paws around him tightly. God I love this pup. I was really worried that he wouldn't like his present but every instinct I had told me he would. I hope I'm right.


	13. Presents (part 1)

*Chase's POV*

It was Christmas morning, everyone was still fast asleep and I had my favourite pup cuddled into my chest, paws wrapped around me. She was however rudely awoken by another of my favourite canines jumping on us.

"Mama! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Blue hollered excitedly. We both groaned sleepily and Skye's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning honey." She smiled up at the pit bull pup. "Why don't you wake everyone else up and then we can all have breakfast together." She suggested.

"Goodie goodie goodie!" The ball of grey fur ran out of our door, the breeze from the window closing it.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous." I murmured against her neck as I nibbled her ear, making her sigh.

"Merry Christmas." She giggled. "I have an early present for you."

"Huh?" I wasn't one hundred percent awake in the brain.

"It'll take a while for Blue to wake _everyone_ up," she walked over to the closet, leaving me very confused. "So I thought we could exchange an early gift just us two." She turned around, now wearing my police cap and smirking at me.

"Are you impersonating an officer?" I grinned as she slowly walked back over to me.

"Maybe I am."

I leaned in next to her ear. "That's an arrest-able offence, missy."

"Well I guess I'm in trouble then." She lay next to me, connecting our lips in a firm kiss. She lay down on her stomach and I stood over her, craning my neck around to reach her muzzle still. Before we could go any further, Lexi knocked on our door.

"Come on guys were doing presents now!" We groaned at the girl's awful timing and headed out to see everyone.

A few hours later, we were surrounded by our various gifts, ranging from books and DVDs (Everest saved hers for later) to treats and toys. We had all saved our main presents for last, meaning that all the couples were yet to exchange gifts. Rocky went first and gave Zuma his present, wrapped in shiny orange paper. The lab eagerly tore off the paper, getting tape stuck to him in the process.

"Wocky this is incwedible! Thank you so much babe." The brown pup leaped on his mate upon seeing his new surfboard. It was orange and had his emblem on it, the underside had Zuma's catch phrase 'let's dive in!' in a graffiti style decorating it. The mix blushed and kissed Zuma in response. The lab now pushed his gift to Rocky.

"Sowwy it's not much but I thought you'd like it." The lab looked down, embarrassed.

"It's fine Zuma. I wouldn't care if you didn't get me anything." The grey pup opened the small green box and we all looked a little surprised to see a silver locket with an 'R' engraved on it.

"You just need to actually take a picture together now." Marshall Said.

"No we don't." Zuma shook his head, smiling slightly. "Open it." The grey pup did so and we saw tears form in his eyes as he lunged at his mate, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Zuma thank you so, so much." He cried into the lab's neck. The rest of us, now curious, craned our necks over and looked at the open heart. There was a picture, not of Zuma and Rocky, but Rocky and Aiyana curled up together. I had to admit, Zuma had outdone himself.


	14. Presents (part 2)

*Skye's POV*

Marshall and Everest handed each other their main presents, Everest's DVD was now stowed away so that the younger pups couldn't find it. They both unwrapped their gifts at the same time. Smiles grew on the couples faces as they saw their gifts. Marshall had given Everest a pearl collar with a snowflake charm in the centre and the husky had given him a years membership to Adventure Bay's new agility centre.

"Thanks so much Ev." The dally leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"It was nothing," she blushed. "Thank you for my collar, it's beautiful." She nuzzled into him as he helped her fasten the collar around her neck.

Rubble and Zaidy's turn! Zaidy gave the bulldog all of the Apollo the Superpup DVDs that there were. He gave her a scrapbook full of their misadventures from growing up. Needless to say, they both loved their gifts. Ryder and Katie hadn't gotten each other anything big (just some chocolate and a movie) as they only started dating a couple of weeks ago. We had never been as happy as when we found out. Honestly, we had been waiting for that day for ages.

I passed Chase his present from me and he anxiously pulled off the blue ribbon that was holding the box closed. Flipping the lid, he smiled upon seeing the complete box set of our favourite show 'Rookie Blue'. There was nothing that pup loved more than a show about cops.

"Thanks Skye!" He pulled me into a tight hug, restricting my oxygen intake.

"Chase...can't...breathe..." I gasped.

"Oops, Sorry." He laughed, passing me my present. I carefully pulled off the shiny pink paper. The parcel felt soft and I didn't want to ruin it. There, in the paper was my favourite of Lexi's dresses that I was sure she'd sold a while ago. It was made of pale pink silk with ivory lace sleeves and glitter making the skirt shimmer. I remember modelling it a long time ago and fell in love with it as soon as I saw it.

"Oh my god Chase you remembered! Thank you so, so, so much!" I pounced on him, covering his face in kissed as he laughed.

"Anything for you my sky pup." he nuzzled my cheek. I got off him and we sat side by side again. All of us looked at Lexi and Austin.

"One more couple to go." We teased.

Lexi passed her boyfriend his gift. He unwrapped it as we all watched.

"Geez babe take your time." Lexi laughed. Austin did look tense. I wonder I it was to do with his gift to Lexi. Only he and Rocky knew what it was. Lexi had given him a total of thirty different comedy DVDs. What was it with DVDs this year?

"Thanks beautiful." He hugged her tightly.

"No problem, I know how much you love them." She smiled.

"My turn Huh?" He gulped. We all nodded in response but I noticed the mix breed look somewhat distant from us. I focused back on the two humans on the sofa.

"Before I give you your present Lexi, I just want to say that you mean the whole world to me and I know I was a bit of an idiot, especially with girls, in the past. As soon as we met, when you helped me out of a dark time, I fell for you and tried to get you off my mind because I didn't think I deserved you. I still don't know because you can do so much better than me. I know we've only been dating for a few months and that we're only sixteen but for me this feels one hundred percent right so Lexi, will you...will you..." Austin was sweating and clearly nervous as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Lexi's hands were covering her mouth in shock, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Will you..." Austin tried again. Rocky sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What he's trying to say is will you marry him?" The mix stated. We watched as Lexi tried to process what was actually happening. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes." She wrapped her arms around the blonde boy as he slipped the ring on her finger. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while as the rest of us cheered and congratulated them both. One pup wasn't joining in the celebration, Rocky looked hurt and sad, he walked to his and Zuma's room without anyone but me noticing.

 _Time_ _to_ _give_ _that_ _pup_ _a pep_ _talk_. I thought as I paced after him.


	15. Reality check

*Rocky's POV*

What is wrong with me? I should be happy for Lexi! Why does it feel like I've been replaced? I was so annoyed at myself that I didn't notice Skye follow me into mine and Zuma's bedroom. She cleared her throat behind me.

"Christ Skye! Don't do that to me!" I jumped.

"Rocky what's going on?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I bluffed.

"Don't give me that! You should be happy for Lexi."

"I am."

"Well you're not acting like it."

"Leave it Skye it's none of your business!" I growled.

"Rocky you're gonna talk to me whether you like it or not. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way." She glared at me, clearly not backing down. I tried to stare her down but she wouldn't budge. I sighed in defeat and sat down.

"I don't want them to get married." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because he's replacing me! Have you seen how happy he makes her? That used to be me making her smile like that!" I cried, tears effortlessly falling down my face.

"You think he's replacing you?"

"No Skye, I know it."

"Rocky I can tell you now Lexi can and will never try to replace you. You know how I know? It's exactly the same as me, Chase and Blue. I have to be a mate and a mother, not treating either one as more important. Lexi is doing the same."

"It's different for you because Blue sees you as his mother and you guys see him as your pup."

"So you don't see Lexi as your mother?" The cockapoo challenged.

"Well yes,"

"And does she see you as her son?"

"I guess..."

"So tell me how it's different." I stayed silent. She had a point. "Rocky she is your mother and like it or not, that kinda makes Austin your stepfather. If you need reassurance, talk to Lexi. Please." She pleaded. I looked at her as she stood up, ready to go back to the others.

"Skye," she turned to face me again. "Thanks."

"It's ok Rocky. We're all here if you need us." And with that she turned and left.

I glanced down at the locket attached to my collar and opened it, looking at the photo of me and my sister. I really missed her. I thought about what Skye had said, she sounded exactly like Aiyana.

"Oh who am I kidding?" I sighed, talking to the photo. "You're both right."


	16. No one can replace you

*Rocky's POV*

I walked to Lexi and Austin's room and saw Lexi sat at her desk on her computer and Austin checking that he'd packed everything he needed. He was going back to spend a few days with his family as he didn't spend Christmas with them yesterday. The blonde girl who was sporting her usual look of leggings and a slightly oversized hoodie, turned around on the swivel chair to face him.

"Got everything?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." He patted his pockets, "car keys, car keys." He thought out loud. Lexi picked them up off the desk beside her and threw them to him.

"Thanks." He caught them and picked up his bag. Before he left the room, he gave Lexi a hug and she kissed him goodbye.

"Sure you don't mind me staying here?" She whispered.

"Nah. I'm spending some time with my family so you can stay with yours."

"Like it or not I am part of your family now." She giggled, fiddling with the ring that was on her finger.

"You know what I mean. Have fun." He kissed her forehead before yelling a goodbye to everyone else and leaving the lookout. I waited to hear the car leave before making my presence known to Lexi.

"Lexi..."

"Yes Rocky." She shut down her computer and sat on her bed, patting the quilt next to her and inviting me up. I jumped up and sat next to her. She didn't rush me to speak, something that I was grateful for.

"This is gonna sound bad no matter how I say it but I feel like Austin is replacing me." I whimpered. Lexi looked at me, shocked. "Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy and I know that he makes you happy but, I, I don't know I just feel like he might replace my space in your life one day." I felt a hand gently rest on my back as Lexi moved off the bed and knelt down, making her eye level to me.

"You're crazy." She said to me.

"Huh?"

"You are crazy to think that Rocky. I'm sorry if I seem like I've been pushing you away but I can assure you that Austin is not replacing you. Yes I love him but I also love the other pups, Ryder and you. No one can ever replace you Rocky. And you know why?"

I shook my head. Lexi stood up and lifted me into her arms, my head resting on her chest. "Because no matter what, you'll always be my little boy." She ran her fingers through my fur and held me close to her. It was just like when I was little, me laying in her arms and listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

 _I had to make it up to her._

"Rocky, I want to ask you something." She said. I looked up at her curiously. As soon as she asked me I smiled.

 _And I think I know how_.


	17. Fresh start

Three months later.

*Zuma's POV*

"Oh for Chwist sake Wocky whewe awe you?" I muttered to myself. We were at the venue for Lexi and Austin's wedding and as the groomsdogs and bridesmaids, we had to walk down the isle before Lexi in our couples. Everyone was here apart from my mate. At this rate I'll be walking by myself.

"Everyone Ready?" Cam asked, poking his head around the door. Lexi nodded.

"But Wocky isn't here." I Said. _I know you hate Austin but for the love of god think of Lexi's happiness for once Rocky!_

"He went to the bathroom, he'll be right back. If push comes to shove Zum you'll have to walk, alone." She said.

There was the sound of Lexi's chosen song and that was our cue to get ready. Oh that mixed breed was dead!

 **We'll** **do** **it all, everything, on** **our** **own**.

Chase and Skye walked down between the rows of chairs with Blue walking between them before separating to the appropriate sides of the isle; groomsdogs one one side, bridesmaids on the other. Blue followed his mother and sat patiently beside her.

 **We don't need, anything, or anyone**.

Marshall and Everest's turn to follow their friends.

 **If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

As Rocky still was nowhere to be seen, it was my turn. I kept a smile on my face but inside I was fuming that my mate had vanished without a word.

 **I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel.**

Rubble and Zaidy walked down now. They had finally become a couple. It was cute because they were still the most naive of us all but they really did care about each other. We were all happy for them.

 **Those three words, are said too much, but not enough.**

Finally it was Ryder and Katie who stood behind the lines of pups on their respective sides. Austin was stood in front of us looking nervous as hell. He had no idea what Lexi's dress looked like (this had stressed her out as much as the whole day had for him.) he was of course nervous about this, it was the biggest day of his life.

 **If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life.**

Lexi appeared at the end of the room and slowly walked towards us. Our mouths dropped wide open. Her dress wasn't very 'Lexi' it was more princess than anything, fitted at the top and a skirt that puffed out a little with lace going down her arms (she had a thing for lace sleeves). She looked incredible but that wasn't why we were surprised - all of us bar Austin had seen her dress. The reason for our expressions was stood right next to her in the shape of a mixed breed pup with beautiful golden eyes. As Rocky stood next to me I looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed.

"I wanted to surprise you all." I looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "You guys thought I didn't want Lexi to marry Austin because I didn't like him but I do, believe me. Just thought it would shock you all." He smirked. I shook my head and we turned our attention back to the ceremony.

A few hours later

At the evening reception, everyone was having a great time. It was quite hot in the hall and I noticed Austin go out for some air. Rocky followed him and, curious, so did I. I kept a little bit back from the two but I was close enough to hear them.

"Austin I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." Rocky said.

"It's ok Rock." The boy scratched the pup behind he ear.

"No it's not. I was jealous because I thought you were replacing me. I shouldn't have thought that."

"It's fine you silly pup." He laughed "Anyway it's a fresh start now?"

"Sure thing," Rocky smiled and thought about his next word. "Dad."


	18. Author's note

Well that's it - my second fanfic! What do you think? I did realise that I left a few loose ends in my last one (such as the crystals and the pit bull discrimination) so I hope I managed to tie those up in here.

I do have another idea to follow on from this book, would you like me to write a third fanfic? Knowing me I'll probably start anyway but would you like me to fully write it as I just have a few scenes pictured at the moment.

Thanks again for reading everyone! ?


End file.
